


A Chilly Wakeup Call

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fictober 2019, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Clara's cold hands wake Zevran up.Day nine of the Fictober challenge.





	A Chilly Wakeup Call

**Author's Note:**

> Still writing these prompts on my iPhone. Don't mind the typos and such.  
Prompt: Ignore

The cold hand trailing up Zevran's side pulled him out of his extremely pleasant dreams.

"Mi amor, it's very hard to try ignoring you when your hands are colder than the Frostback mountains."

The reply he received was simply a muffled giggle.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Her voice was still seeping with drowsiness as Clara spoke.

"No you're not," he told her as she pulled her hand away and nuzzled his neck with her nose which was just as cold.

"I'm really not." He felt her smile against his skin as she flung her leg across his hip.

He pulled her on top of him and mumbled something in Antivan that she didn't quite catch before going back to sleep while holding onto her tightly.

"I guess a few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt," She yawned quietly.

Soon enough, they were both asleep once again with soft smiles on their unconscious faces.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
